creation_crystalfandomcom-20200214-history
Marina
Marina is a Water Brawler. History Being a second gen Imaginator, they were formed in different places and have no memories. Marina's crystal was formed at the bottom of the ocean. Her crystal would consume parts of the ocean to form Marina herself, where she was given various different parts of the sea. Sand Hair, turtle helmet, and she even had the ability to turn her arms into water, which is what her crystal was filled with, and not only because she was a Water element, but because her crystal stayed at the bottom of the ocean for so long. After forming, Marina automatically went to shore, where the "Overlords", the ones who create Imaginators themselves, were waiting. As a second gen Imaginator, they were fairly rushed. There were many things that went wrong, so she didn't come with any weapons unlike first gens, however, Marina was smarter then an average Imaginator, at least in terms of Technology and knowledge on Imaginators. Since she had sufficient knowledge on building, she created her own weapons. She created gauntlets, as well as enhancers to make her taller. With these, she's learnt how to fight but also manipulate water without being near it. She has been able to form it on her own. After being sent on a mission by her Overlord to check on Skylands to see if the Core of Light had been destroyed, Marina gets stuck and is constantly having to fight for herself, and eventually, her weapons were destroyed. One she discovered how nice Skylands was, she thought it was a bad idea to attack the Skylands once the Core had been destroyed. Marina then betrayed her overlord and joined the Skylanders to protect Skylands, and the Core of Light. Personality tba Appearance *Head: Bobbed Head *Eyes: Human *Ears: None *Chest: Crop Top Chest *Arms: Lampman Arms *Legs: Bare Legs *Tail: None *Headgear:Turtle Shellmet *Shoulder Guards: Squid Shoulder Armor *Arm Guards: Dragonscale Arm Guards *Leg Guards: Seashell Leg Armor *Backpack: None *Weapon: Stone Fists =Color Scheme= tba Gallery MarinaStats.png|Marina's Level 1 Stats MarinaDrawing.png|A drawing of Marina by the creator MarinaCard.png|Marina's Card Abilities At the moment, Marina doesn't exactly have any powerful abilities, but shes able to put things in bubbles, and send them at her enemies. With her gauntlets, she had many more abilities. *'Super Punch:' Marina can punch with her gauntlets, but does more damage then an average gauntlet, but not as much as Demonica's. *'Bubble:' Marina is able to put things in bubbles and control them around. She still has this ability. **'Floating Bubble:' Marina is able to put herself in a bubble to escape. *'Water Ball:' Marina can create a ball of Water from her gauntlet and throw it at her enemies. It may seem weak, but it's a lot stronger then you would think, being able to blast through walls. *'Electricity:' Marina was able to put off currants of electricity to something that was holding her. For example, if Boom Bloom' whip was holding on to her, she could send off the currants. *'Wall-Scaling:' Marina was able to walk on walls. *'Foot Rocket:' Marina could fire off a piece of her limb enhancers as a rocket to either attack, or escape from the hold of something. Marina has immense durability. She is rather hard to damage and can evidently take much harm unscathed. While it does weaken her slightly, it still doesn't cause her to retreat and rest. As of now, Marina's only ability is putting things in bubbles and moving them around, which she thought was only apart of her enhancers. She still hasn't figured out how to put herself in a bubble, but she is able to bubble objects and move them around. She's gotten much better with this ability over the months, being able to put larger things in bubbles. Marina also possesses significant knowledge of how to build things. She's been able to build robots, as well as build her own weapons, though they can break fairly easily, but the reason her Gauntlets and Enhancers broke so easily is likely because she had only just formed, and didn't have as much knowledge as she used to. If she were to build weapons now, they would likely be more durable. Imaginator Powers Trivia *Marina was the first of the Second Gen Imaginators. *In history it mentions "Overlords" and how they are the creators of Imaginators themselves. It is unknown which Overlord Marina "served", or how many there actually are. *Marina's Sensei is Grave Clobber, though he can't exactly teach her much as she doesn't have a weapon. Character Theme